The Graveyard Bird
by Itzika
Summary: A new girl joins Kurama and Kaitou's class. But not one day after, strange things start happening to Kurama and his human mother. What does this dark haired beauty have in store for our favorite fox? KuramaxOC ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: If I did own Yu Yu Hakusho, Kurama would be the main character. In other words, I DO NOT own Yu Yu Hakusho.

Summary: A new girl joins Kurama and Kaitou's class. But not one day after, strange things start happening to Kurama and his human mother. What does this dark-haired beauty have in store for our favorite fox? Either KuramaxOC or KaitouxOC, depending on what people think. Rated for future violence.

---

The Graveyard Bird

"Class, we have a new student with us today. I'd like you all to meet Raven Cornix."

The girl at the front of the room bowed a bit stiffly. "Hajimemashite," she murmured.

"Raven," the teacher continued, "has just moved here from—where was it again?"

Raven smiled. "Kozott," she answered. "It's a small region in Indonesia. My father was there on a… business trip." Her eyes were fixed on a very specific face in the third row.

Kurama noticed the girl's attention, wondering why she was staring. Her hair was sleek, and black, so dark it didn't even reflect the light. Her eyes were a disturbing shade of violet, and she smelled not quite human.

"Where should you sit… Ah! Why don't you take the seat next to Shuichi? Shuichi, raise your hand so Raven can find you."

Kurama raised his hand barely an inch off the desk. He really hated this teacher; she was overly patronizing of everyone in the class, even when there was no way Raven could avoid finding him. He was the only one with an empty seat next to him except in the back, where no teacher ever sent a new student.

Raven spotted his hand and walked over. She slid her bag under her seat and sat down, hair swirling around her. Kurama could see from where he sat that half the male population of the class was already infatuated with her.

Raven's eyes flicked over to him, closely followed by the rest of her face. She smiled an empty smile. "Hajimemashite. Watashi no namae wa Raven desu. Douzo yoroshiku."

Kurama nodded. "Hajimemashite. Watashi wa Minamino Shuichi desu. Douzo yoroshiku." Abruptly switching to English, which her accent suggested, he informed her, "Your pronunciation is _terrible_."

Raven smiled again, switching as well. "English… good guess." She faced front just as the teacher was realizing the conversation going on behind her. Kurama followed suit.

"Well," the teacher said, writing up notes on the board again, "show of hands. Who here didn't do the homework for last night?"

Raven's hand shot up proudly, an ironic grin plastered onto her face.

"_Besides_ Miss Cornix?"

The word clicked in Kurama's mind. "Interesting name," he commented dryly. "Raven Crow."

Raven smiled. "Crow for my father, Raven for my mother. She named me… thought it was prettier than the other translation, but Dad went and named me Crow anyway."

Kaitou watched from the back. The girl was different. Kurama was wary around her. Whatever the reason, it couldn't be good news for them.

After school, Kaitou and Kurama were headed towards Kurama's human home. Kaitou looked up at the sky as though bored and commented, "the new girl was quite pretty. Most of the other boys noticed. Did you?" He smiled a little; it was unlikely that Kurama cared whether he knew or not.

Kurama thought for a moment before answering. "Kaitou," he said softly, "very few humans have violet eyes. Whatever others thought it was, it was her… unnaturalness… that attracted them to her."

Kaitou stopped and waited until Kurama faced him. "Unnatural?" Kaitou raised an eyebrow. "Shuichi, what do you know that you aren't telling me?"

Kurama looked away and wouldn't answer. After a few moments Kaitou sighed and kept walking.

Shiori greeted her son and his friend happily when they arrived. Kurama stopped inside, hesitant. His mother had been ill recently, but she seemed healthy now, better than ever before, in fact; but there was some strange smell lingering around her, some foreign energy.

Shiori was leaving the room, unaware of her son's suspicions. "Oh, by the way, Shuichi," she added, turning around, "I met your new friend today. She came by the house—Raven, I think it was?"

Kurama froze. The girl had come to his house? His specifically? "Yes, it's Raven," he said, trying to mask his distress. "Did she say why she came?"

Shiori frowned. Clearly, she could tell her son's distress and it upset her. "Well, she said she was looking for you. We talked—oh! She left something upstairs for you in your room."

Kurama turned toward the stairs and practically flew up to the second floor, Kaitou following more slowly behind. Reaching his room, Kurama deactivated the wards with his ki and opened the door.

The room itself was normal, the window closed and locked from inside; anyone who had come in would have had to use the door. But that was impossible; like fingerprints, ki was an individualized trait. The wards on the door would only shut down for his youki or his mother's reiki, and she hadn't been in here recently.

Kaitou, following Kurama into the room, was the first to notice the paper on the desk. He tapped Kurama's shoulder; the fox jumped. Kaitou chose to ignore it and pointed to the paper. "Unless you left a cryptic note to yourself, Shuichi, we just found what Raven left behind."

Kurama approached the desk warily and looked down at the paper. It read: _Revenge is a dish best served cold… but it's cold enough for me! _The letter was signed with a black bird's silhouette. Kurama picked it up gingerly and flipped it over. On the back it read, _A cryptic, mixed-up, mashed-up message courtesy of the one you killed._

Kurama dropped the message just before it burst into flames.

Kaitou eyed the flames as he stamped them out. "Did _she _heal Shiori?" he asked.

"Most likely. But it can only be seen as a threat. What is given, can be taken away."

Kaitou pushed his glasses further up on his nose. "Should we involve the Tantei?"

"No." Kurama exited the room. "If you want to tell the other psychics, that's fine. And the knowledge of Raven's presence should be revealed. But the rest… the threat, and her apparent focus… should be left out of it."

Kurama looked back at the ashes that had been the message. They had formed themselves into three English words: _The Graveyard Bird._

_---_

For the record, this is the first story I've ever written for the general public. If it's terrible, please tell me why so that I can fix it. I will update it if anyone likes it. (Please like it.)

See ya!

Kristelle Alshabar


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: If I owned Yu Yu Hakusho, do you really think I'd be writing FANfiction?

This chapter starts up the promised romance. Since I only got one vote, it's going the way that person said it should. Have fun, and please don't hate me!

---

Raven stood in the tree, looking down on Kurama as the fox entered his home. Here eyes narrowed.

_Damn it._ He'd been attracted to the fox. Why hadn't she realized…?

Raven created and detonated a small bomb in front of her face, welcoming the heat on her skin. She needed to divert her attention from this distressing revelation. She needed to keep her mind on the job at hand.

She'd known her father had been attracted to the fox. But she hadn't realized he would be so… _hot._

Raven could remember the first time a man's head had turned as she passed by. She remembered because her older brother Kenshi had been walking with her and had said something that had made the still-innocent Raven flush bright red. Something that he'd said meant _Lust, not love._

"_That's right,"_ she told herself softly in Makaigo. _"Lust, not love."_

And she detonated several bombs in and around the fox's house.

---

Kurama was in his room one floor above the kitchen when the fire started.

It began with the tiniest sound, like a gunshot heard from far away. He heard his mother scream downstairs. Next, his desk flew into pieces, accompanied by a larger explosion. Kurama turned just enough that a flying piece of wood from his desk missed his shoulder, but another one was aimed at his head. Without thinking, he grabbed it from the air and ran toward the door, dodging the largest pieces of desk.

Before he'd made it halfway downstairs he could feel the heat. Smoke poured out from the doorway to the kitchen. Kurama reached for his rose—then cursed as he realized it was upstairs in his desk. He never took his plants to school. With him he only had seeds, which would dry out before they could be any use if he tried to grow them.

Shiori was downstairs. She'd been cooking, so she was right in the fire. Kurama had to get down. He backed up and changed to Yoko Kurama so he could stand the heat before jumping down to the first floor.

The heat and smoke were almost unbearable. From the look of things, the attacker had detonated a bomb in the stove, which had immediately caught fire. The flames had then jumped to the cupboards and spread along the varnished wood until Shiori was trapped. The woman had dropped to the floor, away from the smoke, but the doorway was on fire.

So, Kurama jumped over the flames.

Shiori didn't scream when she saw him. Instead, the combination of heat, smoke inhalation, and shock made her pass out where she lay on the floor.

Kurama quickly knelt and lifted the woman. He stood and turned to the door—

—Where Raven stood, looking entirely _un_surprised.

Before Kurama could move, the dark-haired girl reached out a hand. Kurama backed away, seeing the bomb that flew from her hand. He twisted away just as the bomb exploded. Had he not turned, his mother would have been dead. As it was, he fell to the ground in pain.

---

Raven watched the fox impartially. What did it matter whether or not he was in the way? She had rid herself of whatever sympathy she had for him. She raised a hand. _Kill them both_, her father's teachings called to her.

She saw an opening. Shiori's hand and shoulder lay just to the fox's side, limp. Limp, but not bleeding. Still there. Raven could fix that.

A bomb detonated, set in a very precise place. Kurama was barely burned, while his mother lost her arm. Raven drank in the sight of the blood spilling from the woman's broken shoulder. If the fox didn't move soon, she would die.

_Much better_, her mother's philosophy crooned to Raven. _Hit the heart, not the body. Make him suffer as you have._

Raven smiled and walked away. The fox wouldn't wake. He was losing too much blood, and would soon revert to human form. It was inevitable that they would both die.

Somehow the victory didn't bring as much pleasure as Raven had expected.

---

A/N: Okay, so there you are. It's a little later than I would have hoped, but then, all my stories go that way. I write a chapter or two, and then it slows down. (I also have made a promise on another fic, so that always has to be kept…) There's the beginning of a romance, and it's time for reviews. Tell you what. I'll write the third chapter right away, and I'll put it up when I get five reviews for this chapter. Deal? Good. (I assumed you said yes, since I can't see you.)


End file.
